The present invention relates to devices that aid in the insertion of fasteners into materials, such as screw guides.
Guide devices are used to insert a fastener, such as a screw, a known or predetermined depth into a material. Inserting the screw a known depth into the material can be critical when it is important to avoid inserting the screw too deep into the material. For example, when it is important to prevent the screw from extending through the opposite side of the material when the material is thinner than the length of the screw, or to prevent fracturing brittle material when the screw extends through a majority of a depth of the material. Further, it is often desired to insert a screw into a material such that the screw head does not contact the material surface that the screw is extended into, for example, when the screw head is at a “stand off height” from the material surface. Further, in some applications it is important to have multiple screws of the same length inserted into a material with each having the same stand off height above the material.